Zero Kurogane
Zero Kurogane is the main protagonist in Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G. He ues the Beyblade Samurai Ifraid. Appearance Zero appears to be about the same age as Gingka. He has black and orange hair and blue eyes. He wears a grey shirt with a blue and yellow jacket, brown fingerless gloves, red pants, and blue and orange shoes. He looks somewhat similar to Masamune. Personality Zero witnessed the battle between Gingka and Nemesis seven years ago, and has come to admire Gingka very much. Similar to Masamune, he seeks out the strongest blader in the area and never backs down from a challenge. He aims to be the number one blader in the world. Anime Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G Dan was a high ranker known as The Clash King in the battle spirits world. Little is known about his background other than that. He has no relatives seen in the anime, but mentions that his mother was a good cook. During a tournament, he could feel a battle between The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm, and The IronKnight Yggdrasill. His opponent, a girl named Kajitsu Momose, transported him to the alternate world of Grand Rolo. When Dan arrived, he found that a village of monkey-like natives were being attacked by soldiers. He battled Kazan, the man in charge, to free the village. Although Dan won, many of the villagers were still taken captive. Zungurii, a child from the village, and a witch called Magisa explained to Dan that he was probably the red soldier, one of the bearers of core's light. While at first, Dan was uninterested in being a hero, he decided to stay in order to rescue Zungurii's family. Dan soon became rivals with the white soldier Yuuki Momose, Kajitsu's older brother, who possessed an Yggdrasill. Although Yuuki tried to sway Dan to his side, Dan refused. As Dan, Zungurii and Magisa travelled to a place called The Horizon Ladder, where Zungurii's family was being held, they encountered some of the other soldiers, including Clackey Rey, Mai Viole, and Hideto Suzuri. Clackey soon became a close friend to Dan, though their personalities clashed in many ways. Dan became determined to fight alongside all the soldiers, including Yuuki and Kajitsu. In the blue land of Grand Rolo, Dan met with Julian, the former red soldier. Julian discouraged him from fighting Otherworld King, thinking that he would only lose. This was because Julian himself faced Otherworld King, and was broken by it. Upon learning that Julian once used a spirit called Meteorwurm, with the same clash effect as Siegwurm, Dan requested to battle him. Though he never got to see Meteorwurm in that battle, Julian gave to card to him. Dan and Clackey later entered the Grand Rolo Championship. There, Dan met Kenzo, the true green soldier. He was able to defeat Kenzo and become the champion, but his wish he received as the winner, for Otherworld King and his followers to leave Grand Rolo, proved impossible. Dan tried to battle for it, but loses, becoming Yuuki's servant. Dan, as Yuuki's servant, travelled with him to meet Otherworld King. On the way, he encountered Pantera, a humanoid robot created by Otherworld King. Dan took a liking to Pantera, believing him to be like a human. Finally, he encountered Otherworld King, and challenged him to a battle. During the match, rather than feeling pain from losing a life, it was able to restore Otherworld King's youth. He won the battle, leaving Dan's core damaged. Although it was able to be repaired with Kajitsu's help, Dan was still left broken by the defeat, without the will to battle. Kenzo was able to restore that will, by battling Leon for Dan. Later, the core soldiers, now unified, attempted to destroy the Grand Cores at each Horizon Ladder. They were deceived when Pantera and the similar dolls turn out to be the true Grand Cores. Dan struggled to get through to Pantera, who was being controlled by Otherworld King. Although he succeeded, Pantera was destroyed, but left Dan with a new X-rare, The SuperNovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova. Otherworld King, who had now moved Otherworld into the real world, remained as the final opponent. He revealed the power of core to humanity, amazing many. This included the president, George Thorman, whom he turned on the core soldiers. Dan was forced to battle him, and his deck full of X-rares, soon after returning to earth. Fortunately, he was able to get through to the president, giving the core soldiers a new and valuable ally. Eventually, Dan and Yuuki went after Otherworld King. Yuuki challenged him first, and was easily defeated. This left his core damaged, as Dan's had been once before. In order to restore it, Dan had to battle Yuuki. He pretended to believe Otherworld King's proposal, that by giving up his own core, he could revive Kajitsu. Wanting Kajitsu to be his own responsibility, Yuuki challenged him. Finally, Dan was able to win against Yuuki, and Yuuki's core was successfully recovered. Dan, using cards lent to him by his allies, finally challenged Otherworld King. He planned to win Mother Core's light, and carry it himself. Thanks to Zungurii's card, he won the match, and Mother Core was his. Unfortunately, it was too strong for his body to take. Magisa instead accepted it, saving his life. Soon after, the worlds separated again, forcing Dan and the other soldier to return and leave behind his friends from Otherworld. As a parting gift, he gave Siegwurm to Zungurii. In the epilogue, Dan attends a reunion of the core soldiers, and challenges Yuuki to a normal battle. Manga His story in the Manga is quite similar to that in the anime, except he had never met Gingka and aspired to be like him. He used to live in a mountain village where he was the strongest blader, but only knew about normal stadiums, which is why he was so surprised at the Zero-G Stadium. Beyblades *'Samurai Ifraid W145CF': Zero's first Beyblade. It was given to him by Gingka many years ago. Trivia *His surname, Kurogane, means "black steel". This may be a reference to Gingka's surname, Hagane, which means "steel". *The village he lived in in the Manga may have been Koma Village. Gallery Yoooo.png Yoooo.png Yoooo.png Yoooo.png Yoooo.png Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G